Will Riker's daughter
by Siobhan Riker
Summary: Will Riker and Deana Troi have a daughter, one who strives to gain her father's approval, her mother's yes but not as much, she does have a liking for Wesley Crusher.
1. Lily Deanna Riker

**Disclaimer:** The only character I own is Lily-Deana I do not own the other characters.

Please bear with me I am new at this, all reviews are welcome.

Lily-Deana was perfectly happy running round after the senior crew of the Star ship enterprise, she was after all only a Ensign, right now she was running an errand for her father. Lily-Deana had inherited the psychic ability of the Betazoid thanks to her mother and suddenly stopping in front of her father with the required file Riker had asked for

"Father I know what's going through your mind and it's not to my liking" she said, "Then stop feeling my feelings" he said dryly, Lily-Deana grinned "sir" she said and went to see what else she could do when she came across her dear friend and confidant, Data.

"Data, nice seeing you, anything you would like me to do?" she asked to which Data shook his head but smiled "No but your mother I believe might", Lily-Deana nodded and headed to her mother to enquire about what she would need.

Lily-Deana only answered to Lily, Lil to a select few and Lily-Deana was only used when she was in deepest of trouble, her father insisted on calling her Lily D which drove her mad, she had an aim in life, to be like her father and strived for his approval, she was old enough to gain the rank of Ensign which at times could be annoying especially when some off the other Ensign implied she only got the position because of her father.

This of curse was anything but the truth; she still had to meet protocol and had to refer to him as his rank and at no time what so ever did she ever get away with anything, in fact being Will Riker's daughter had its disadvantages, for one, because she was the daughter of the first officer, she was held at a higher standard and secondly if she was ever to be promoted it would have everyone wondering if it was her parents that were doing the influencing.

Lily was actually doing her best to keep away from any position that may have influences from either of her parents, she was aiming to deal with computers and the systems that ran them, she planed to become Geordi's assistant.


	2. Disaproval

Ensign quarters 0600 hours

Lily awoke and got up, she had overslept and knew Geordi would have her out to dry especially since it was the third time this week, her left ear implant was playing up and she had been meaning to get Geordi to look at it for ages and so her father defiantly would have her up for not doing so. Lily just happened to sleep on her right side and so did not hear the wake up call, running to the bathroom she quickly washed her face and literally sprinted to the bridge.

The bridge 0700 hours

"Sorry Geordi" she said, Geordi looked up at her "I am not sure whether to accept that apology or not being this is the third time this week you have been late", Lily looked at him beseechingly "Sir my father I know will defiantly hold me up for this but my left ear implant is well how do I put it, shot?", Geordi gave off the feeling that he was neither happy nor impressed which made Lily shuffle uncomfortably. "And why have you waited this long to tell me?" asked the Engineering Officer, Lily was not sure how to respond, "I am not to sure sir" she said shaking her head.

As she spoke Geordi had his tricorder out and was scanning the said implant, seeing it indeed was not doing what it should she was sent to the sick bay to see Dr Crusher and a message to her mother to with hold information of said incident from Riker as he knew the Commanding Officer would blow his lid.

Sick Bay 0730

At the sick bay Dr Beverly Crusher inspected the implant and had Geordi send the report of the scan to her, reading over it she started muttering, "I do not know why I do this job some times", luckily it was aimed at the left side and Lily who was not facing her, did not hear said comment, she had handed the note from Geordi to Deanna who shaking her head, announced "Geordi to Sick bay", responding he arrived within minutes, "Yes?" he asked, Deanna looked at him fondly "Thank you for wanting to protect Lily but there is only so much I can do, Will may find out through other means, ie the other Ensigns".

This information made Geordi curse as he had not thought of that nor the fact Commander Riker had actually passed said station at time of him questioning Lily, "^%&^" he said to which he was admonished by Deanna, "Language Mr Le Forge!" she said, "besides Lily needs to learn to fight her own battles".

The bridge 0830

Geordi left the sick bay shaking his head and cursing under his breath, Dr Crusher fixed the implant and sent Lily back to her duties, arriving at Geordi's station she could see the Engineer and her father talking, "Ah oh" she thought walking over "All fixed" she said, this interrupted the two talking and a very red faced Riker looked at her "I want to see you at 1700 hours…in Ten forward!" he said in a tone Lily knew meant she was in BIG trouble, "Yes sir" she said blushing deep red.

If the other Ensign had thoughts of favouritism before, they didn't after seeing that, "Ouch" said one of the other Ensign, "shut up!" warned Geordi

Ten forward 1700 hours on the dot

Lily who had arrived on time looked up as the doors opened and then promptly closed again behind the tall figure of her father, she looked down again and he took his seat opposite her, "Why?" was all he could say, she hoped he didn't see the tears she had cried of frustration, "I do not know, maybe I thought I could function on one implant but I was obviously very wrong", she looked up and made eye contact, "I'm sorry" she said in a soft whisper. Riker looked at his daughter and watched her for a few minutes while he composed his thoughts, "Just don't let it happen again Lily D" he said now in a softer tone, usually this would have had Lily telling him to stop calling her that, it had been his pet name for her ever since she was a baby, but this time knowing at least he had not called her by her full name, she would let him off lightly, "It won't" she promised


	3. The Borg encounter

Diary entry, Star date 577143

Sigh, I have managed to into Geordi's and my father's bad books today, Data on the other hand, I was in his good books, you may want to know what I am on about but yes I have seen an annoyed Android, I have seen Data with a split personality as well (ok so he had his body taken over by a spirit of an alien species but still it counts…doesn't it?).

I finally got my implant fixed so will hopefully wake up on time tomorrow, God forbid if I don't, my father will have my guts for garters and will probably be given extra jobs.

I had better head for bed or…never mind.

Lily

Ensign quarters, 2030

Muttering, Lily got ready for bed, she always went early as she liked to read, this helped her sleep and a good book was also good for relaxing. She had borrowed a book from her father's collection and was by an Author called Shakespeare, the play in question was 'A midsummer nights dream', she liked this play and so settled down to read.

Lights were out by 2230

Next day, starting 0500 hours

Lily stretched; yawned, looked at her clock and smiled "Yes!" she said happily, "I will be on time today". Hopping out of bed, she dressed and ran for the bathroom, tidied her long hair and tied it back into a pony tail before heading for breakfast, she always had it with her parents in their quarters so she grabbed everything she would need for the day and headed out.

When she arrived her mother greeted her "Morning dear" she said, "Morning" Lily replied before asking "where's father?", Deanna was not sure whether her daughter would handle the news she was about to tell or not but decided holding it from her was not a good idea, "Sick bay" she said.

Lily gave her a look of questioning, "he woke up in a lot of pain so was taken down to the sick bay" her mother said, Lily turned on her heel and ran to the sick bay and almost ran into Data and Captain Picard, "slow down young one" said the Captain, Data just shook his head, Lily figured they had just been to the sick bay "Captain Picard sir, is it true my father is in the sick bay?" she asked, she was awarded with a nod, "do not worry yourself, he is in good hands and is doing fine", Data added "He was laughing when we were there". Lily was not sure if this was true or whether the android was just trying to keep her calm but decided to humour him "nice to know he laughs" she said.

When she reached the sick bay, Dr Crusher nodded for her to come in, "He is fine dear just a case of migraine, he's fine now", Lily nodded and thanked her but was wondering how she didn't pick up on his distress, Dr Crusher had only one explanation, "maybe he's figured out how to block his feelings from you at long last, your mother to had no idea till she got up for a drink and he was holding his head".

The Dr then turned to her charge "How are you feeling?" she asked, he smiled and answered with a small chuckle "My head doesn't feel like it's going to self destruct", Lily realised Data had not just been saying it and decided to add some humour of her own, "You would look very interesting if it had" she said which gained her a smile. They both left the sick bay and headed for the bridge, "reporting for duty", Riker informed Picard who was not so sure, "I am fine" insisted Will as Lily headed for her station with the rest of the Ensigns.

Riker's trip to the sick bay was the talk amongst the Ensigns for most of the morning till Worf told them all to be quiet and get back to work, "Yes Sir!" they all said in unison and returned to their respective jobs. Worf who knew the Ensigns were all young and impressionable and nervous, smiled but that only lasted before he suddenly said "unidentified object on the sensors!", "put it on the screen!" Riker yelled, as the 'unidentified' object showed up on the screen everyone groaned, "We have trouble" said Geordi.

What they saw was a big Borg cube, all the Ensigns, especially the bottom of the line ones, stood with their respective Officers, with their mouths wide open. "Oh crap" said Lily which got her a disapproving look from Geordi, Picard and Riker, "I mean…oh fun" she said quickly which made them all chuckle, her fellow Ensigns were not to sure what to think of this as this was the biggest cube they had ever seen.

Everybody's mind wandered to when the Borg had kidnapped the Captain and Lily especially remembered because her father had to take over and he hated that, because of that you never got on the wrong side of him.  
Suddenly the atmosphere and activity on the bridge intensified, the Ensigns were put to the test and soon the Enterprise had its Phasers firing, shields up and all hell broke loose.

"We have impact in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" said Worf, suddenly the ship shook violently and the lights temporarily dimmed, the hit was so violent that Data fell off his seat, two Ensigns ran over to help him back up, "are you ok Sir?" one asked, Data did a quick diagnostic of himself and nodded "I am…within operational parameters", he said, the Ensigns laughed, "Nice to know Sir" they said as they returned to their respective places.

Eventually after the help of a few more Federation ships which were called upon, the Borg cube was destroyed, "Like I said, that was fun" said Lily, the others had to agree.


	4. Th dancing Aliens

**I have a friend who is Albino and is an Irish dancing teacher, it is through her I created the Celtocleons, the name of their planet, Rincetopia is pronounced Rink a topia.**

Diary entry, Star date 577144

Ok today was very interesting indeed, father ended up in the sick bay and we ended up taking on a Borg cube, they managed to hit the ship and poor Data ended up falling off his chair, he was fine though, as he said he was "within operational parameters", Data is so funny sometimes with some of the things he comes out with, he has managed to rub off on my parents and me as they have been known to quote him a lot.

I have no idea how much we Ensigns can handle as boy that Borg cube was…HUGE!, oh well my father and Captain Picard have both told me, they have seen more then one big Borg cube.

Better head to bed.

Lily

2 days after the Borg encounter, starting at 0500

"All Ensigns to the bridge immediately, I repeat, all Ensigns to the bridge immediately!"

Lily and the other Ensigns quickly got out of their beds and throwing their clothes, ran for the bridge, not bothering to use the bathroom. "Whatever the problem is, Commander Riker sounded desperate" said one, "tell me when has he ever NOT sounded desperate?" mumbled Lily as she threw her hair quickly into a pony tail as the door to the bridge opened and closed behind them, seeing them come in, Riker relaxed a little and so did the Captain, "morning all, we need you all at your stations, we have an interesting situation" said Captain Picard, they all did as asked.

"What's happening?" an Ensign asked Work, "we have, it seems encountered a new planet" he explained, "there is life force on this planet and so Commander Riker, Officer La Forge and Commander Data are going to investigate", as he spoke Geordi was preparing to go, as he did so he turned "Ensign Riker and Ensign Pooley are coming with us", this made the others interested, "the species here seem to have an unusual means of communicating, we know that Ensign Riker may recognise this method or at least make sense of it" said Worf, this made the others groan.

The two Ensigns followed the senior officers to the transportation deck, they didn't really want to take the 6 seater shuttle and so decided on transportation instead. They all lined up, "Energise!" Commander Riker said and they were gone from the ship, soon they landed on the planet and they went to investigate it, Lily wondered what in the name of Aries made them want her on the expedition….that is till she saw the alien species in question, instead of talking, they were communicating through….dance.

"Permission to speak" Lily asked, "go on" said Data nodding, Lily looked at them "It reminds me of Irish dancing except with a few differences", Data and the others looked at her, "well my friend on Earth is an Irish dancing teacher, the moves these people use are very similar", one of the inhabitants on hearing them stopped turned and came over, she was carrying a tablet like device, she wrote upon it in characters that Data saw resembled Klingon, "we are Celtocleons" Data read aloud, "This planet, Rincetopia". Riker nodded, "Data, please translate" he said, Data looked at him and waited, as Riker spoke the greeting of the Federation, Data translated, the female Celtocleon announced she was the Diplomat of her people and she was happy to meet them, after learning that these people did not include their 'leader', she offered to have a meeting with him or her.

Back at the ship, they headed back to the bridge and Riker relayed their meeting with the Celtocleons and of their wanting to meet with Captain Picard, Lily and the other Ensign relayed their trip to the other Ensigns, "they remind me of Albinos" said Lily, "cool" said one, "did they have red eyes?", Lily shook her head, "Étienne , Albinos only have red eyes when the sun touches them", the others playfully pushed him and laughed at his ignorance, Worf silenced them just as fast as they had started.

"Ensigns, Riker, McHamish and Pooley, don't you have anything to do, if not I can arrange it?" says Worf impatiently, "Oops" said Étienne, , "we have some bathrooms in need of a clean" said Will, "good idea, off you go" said Worf, "Thank you very much father dear" mutters Lily as they walk past him to go clean the bathrooms, she wishes she hadn't spoken now as Riker looks up and looking at her says "Lily-Deanna, start doing as your told and you won't get the horrid jobs", "we do anyway" she countered as she followed the other two.

"I have the feeling your in it deep" said Regan Pooley, "yeah I might have to agree with you" sighed Lily, "But sometimes even you have to admit, he can be annoying", "Yes but Lily, WE don't push our limits!" he pointed out, she nodded, "Yeah true then again you guys would not dare".

They agreed as they found the cleaning stuff and started on the bathrooms meanwhile the atmosphere on the bridge was electrifying, some of the other Ensigns were trying to hold their giggles, "quiet the lot of you or your joining them" warned Riker, "Sir!" they all said and quietened down.

"I refuse to do the sick bay bathrooms" said Regan, they all immediately started gagging at the thought of it, "Yuck" agreed Lily and Étienne, "you will be doing it from what I heard" said Data who had just been for a walk, "I have been told to make sure you do", their faces took on a ghostly look, "Oh please sir don't make us do them" begged Regan. Data scratched his and cocked his head and said "sorry no can do, I have to pass a report on how well you have cleaned it", Lily immediately threw up.

"Looks like we will be cleaning this up to" suggested Étienne, Data nodded, "Commander Riker knew his daughter to well and told me to make sure she cleaned up any mess she made", they all groaned. An hour or two later the bathrooms were all cleaned and Data gave them a big tick of approval, "go on go have some dinner" he said dismissing them, they ran for the Ensign quarters where the others waited, Lily was still pale but did her best not to show it, "Your in deep, Riker" said one of the female Ensigns, "Commanders Riker, Worf and Captain Picard have spoken and your on run about all day tomorrow", one of the others that had cleaned with Lily glared at her, "Leave her alone Cara" he said, "you could have waited till she had eaten", Cara smirked.

Lily finished her dinner and went to write her diary log.

Diary entry, Star date 577145

Why do I always seem to put my foot in it?, I rubbed my father up the wrong way again!, ended up cleaning bathrooms and found out I am on run about tomorrow, sigh. On the other hand I got to go on an away mission, unusual I know but we encountered a new race called the Celtocleons, they were…interesting. They communicate by using dance.

I had better go and do some quick study before bed.

Lily

Next day, starting 0600 hours

Lily smiled, it was the weekend so the Ensigns were allowed an hours sleep in, getting up and dressed, she headed for the bathroom before going to the bridge, she didn't know why she was smiling as she knew today she was just going to be running around for everyone, then she remembered they were getting an important visitor on board, Ambassador Spock was expected in around 3 hours time and she was excited, she had been studying Vulcan and so far only had Data to practice with.

The other thing she was excited about was the fact she was going to be able to share her thoughts with the Ambassador, although she could not perform the manoeuvre, she had always been impressed by the Vulcan mind meld, in fact Lily liked anything Vulcan, this drove her mother and father insane.

On the bridge she was handed a list of things that needed doing, a package needed delivering to the sick bay, this she did first as it looked highly important, it looked big to so asked for permission to have another Ensign help her take it, it was granted.

There weren't many things on the list as Lily had them done within the three hours, she returned to Geordi's station, he smiled at her "I am sure toy can be dismissed from duty as technically it isn't your shift" he said, she looked at him with a quizzical look, "You were being punished for yesterday and no matter what Ensign Tory said, it was only till you finished the list" he said, she sighed and left engineering.

She went to her quarters and read for a bit, no one knew why Ambassador Spock was coming though all were excited. On the bridge the doors opened and Spock stood in the doorway, Jean-Luc stood up and greeted him, "may we find somewhere private, say my desk, Spock nodded and they headed for Picard's 'office'.

The meeting went for a while and when it was over, Picard and Spock returned to the bridge, as they did so, Jean-Luc was heard saying "So how long do you plan to stay on board?", Spock sighed "I am due back on Vulcan tomorrow", Picard nodded, Riker looked relieved to have the Captain back.

Same day, 1700 hours

Lily and the other Ensigns were having dinner in their quarters when they were told they had a visitor, "Ambassador Spock has kindly decided to come see you all" said Worf, Lily and a few others managed to show off by pulling off the Vulcan salute with ease, Spock chuckled, Worf shook his head and left them to it, Lily who had been practicing with Data, greeted Spock in his own language and managed to get the pronunciation just about right, the others had been all hassling her to teach them and so she decided now was the time to start.

"I see you have practiced well, Lily-Deanna" acknowledged Spock who was one of the only ones she would let get away with using her full name, "Data has been a good teacher sir" she said and the others had to agree, Spock nodded, "Yes, he is very knowledgeable" he agreed.

The Ensigns all enjoyed the Ambassador's company and were very happy when they all headed for bed, Lily was to tired to do a diary entry so just went to bed.


	5. Ensign Babyface

**I have done some research and after writing this I believe many will think differently about Commander Will Riker.**

A month later

Will had applied for some annual leave and decided to take his wife and daughter for a visit to one of the star bases, when they arrived they settled in and looked around, to Riker's annoyance they saw someone who he really didn't want to meet, this person was someone Will worked with on the USS Pegasus, Lieutenant Boylen, this man had caused him much humiliation when he was a young Ensign, the man came over, "Will Riker, it can't be?" he said looking perplexed, Will nodded and introduced Deanna and Lily.

They got talking and had a few laughs, Lily got the feeling this man and her father knew each other well and decided to get some stories out of him, later on when her father and mother had decided to go for a walk, she went to find this man who she found out was now a Admiral, "Sir I get the feeling you know my father well" she said, Boylen nodded, "when I was a lieutenant on the USS Pegasus, your father was a young Ensign, like I hear you are now" he said, "Yes sir" she said, "I was wondering….can you tell me some things about my father from his Ensign days?" she asked. Boylen told her many stories including one of interest, "Your father didn't always have the beard, in fact he had such youthful looks I nicknamed him 'Ensign Baby face', this of course annoyed him immensely" said the admiral, Lily had to try not to laugh, this was something that if it go out, her father would NEVER live down.

After hearing many more stories she returned to where they were staying, with a big grin on her face, "what is that for?" asked Deanna interested, Lily shook her head, "never mind Mother" she said and went to bed, sitting up she opened her diary.

Diary entry from star base 76, star date 6001

Ok we have arrived on a much needed holiday, father indeed is in need of one, we met up with an admiral that used to be a lieutenant when my father was a Ensign, I found out something that I am not sure I can keep secret…..My father was nicknamed 'Ensign baby face', by this man and I tell you I had to try and hide my laughter.

Better head to sleep now, we have one more day left here before returning to the Enterprise.

Lily

The next day the family finished their little holiday and repared to return to the ship, Lily who had a security word on her diary knew that the information in it was safe…..

Star ship Enterprise 1700 hours, 1 day later

The first place Lily headed as soon as she was on board was Ten forward, where she knew the other Ensigns would be, they all welcomed her back, "How was your holiday?" asked Regan, Lily burst out laughing, "Oh lets say we met an admiral who used to be on a ship my father was Ensign on" she said, "and guess what?", they all wanted to know "My father's nick name was Ensign baby face!" she said, "WHAT!, oh that is good" said Étienne, the others all tried to hide their laughter, "Ensign baby face, that is hilarious!" said one of the others as Data happened to walk in, Data decided to use this new piece of information and headed for the bridge, he had recently just finished a book on the reason behind nicknames as he was looking for one for himself.

When he walked onto the bridge, Will was catching up on what he had missed while away, he looked up and seeing Data asked for the report on the recent Romulan activity, Data handed it over and he started reading it, Data added that they were still tracking the Romulans movements, Will nodded "Keep up the good work, and please keep me up to date", as Data turned to leave he replied "Yes, Commander Baby face", Worf chuckled, Picard was trying to keep a straight face and Riker went a deathly white, Picard called Data back "so Commander Riker has a nickname I see" he said as he finally let go and showed amusement, "I would recommend you do not repeat it", the android nodded and left the bridge.

On the bridge Will was now going from ghostly white to tomato red, "I wonder who else knows?" he asked, Worf got some composer and said "hopefully for you, only us sir", Riker hoped he was right, meanwhile Data was not sure on what to do now he understood nicknames, from the reaction of Commander Riker, he was not sure he liked them.

The Ensigns who had spoken to Lily had by now told a few more and it had made it to Geordi's attention and he just shook his head and had a chuckle. "Promise me you won't let on you know this to the Commander" he said, "No sir" they all said.

Meanwhile they all finished on the bridge for their shift and headed for Ten forward, when there, they found Ensign Lily Riker and a few others, "so" asked Regan, "did he say why he called him that?", Lily nodded "apparently he hasn't always had the beard" she said. Will looked over at his daughter and knew immediately that probably the whole ship knew by now and Picard put a calming hand on his first officers shoulder, "it will die down, when something important comes along" he said, "I know, I just wish she hadn't told everyone, I hated that nickname, that is why I grew my beard" he mumbled.


	6. Spot

**This chapter is the first to be done in first person narrative. **

Next day, 0600 hours to 1700 hours

Spot

I stretched and yawned and all those other things we Cats do before going for an explore, first I went to my 'owner' (oh humans use such weird words, we cats own you not the other way round) for a pat and some food.

As he stroked my fur, he told me he was going on a away mission and would be away awhile, I hated it when he had to go away as this meant I had to be cared for by the other crew members and I really did not like that to much.

Data

Spot did not look at all happy when I informed her of my away mission and I knew it was because she was not keen on being cared for by any other crew member and I knew of a crew member who didn't like her either!, I stroked her fur and assured her I would be back which seemed to settle her a little.

Worf

When it was announced that Data and Geordi and some others were going on an away mission for a while, the rest of us knew what it meant….Looking after Data's Cat, Commander Riker had a look of pure disgust on his face, he HATED Cats and it seemed Spot hated him to after the last time he looked after her.

I on the other hand just thought "well it won't be for to long" and got on with it.

Riker

Looking after Data's Cat was not I was sure of it, in my job description, besides last time I attempted to care for her I ended up in the sick bay, not a good look I must say, my daughter, Ensign Lily Riker, still finds it amusing as the scratches are still quite visible, I was not looking forward to this at all.

Lily

The look on my father's face was classic, Data was going on a away mission and would be away a bit so we were all being left to decide who looked after Spot, his Cat. My father HATED Cats and Spot it seems found he feeling mutual, unbeknown to my parents I loved Cats and usually they liked me to, there were more then one Cat on board the Enterprise but I had never taken care of Spot before so would be interesting.

Ensign Pooley

None of us really had anything to do with Spot; she was Commander Data's cat and apparently didn't care for anyone else's affections, Commander Riker ended up in sick bay last time we looked after the cat and has refused ever since to go near her, my friend and fellow Ensign, Lily, still finds it amusing.

Data and the other away crew headed to the shuttle and the chore of looking after his Cat begun, Deanna Troi volunteered first and wished she hadn't, Spot just stared at her, Dr Crusher and Wesley were next and decided it was to exhausting, Picard tried but the Cat just ran away, eventually going through most of the crew there were only two left, Will Riker and Lily, Riker sighed and went to try looking after her, Spot upon seeing him, arched her back and hissed at him, "Blooming Cat" he muttered. Just then Lily found them, "Hey Spot, come face to face with your nemesis I see" she smiled, instinctively Spot lowered her back, walked over to Lily, rubbed against her leg and purred.

"What the?" asked Will, "why is it she comes to you and….", Lily smiled, "Father I believe all she needed was someone to give her positive feeling and to assure her she was safe", "meow" said Spot who seemed as though she was agreeing with the younger version of the Commander, Lily practically did look identical to her father other then the tell tale black iris's of the Betazoid.

Will smiled, "well in that case, she's yours till Data returns otherwise she might get a bit lonely", he walked out of Data's quarters and left the Cat and her new found friend alone, Lily stroked Spot's fur, "your beautiful" she told the Cat, "and I am glad Data has you to keep him company".

Same day, 1700 hours to bed time

Lily had decided to fix Spot's bed up in her room so the Cat was not alone, Spot quite liked this idea and happily went to her bed in her new found friends quarters, to the dismay of Lily's father, "Father", Lily said when Riker came to check on her after shift ended, "Yes?" he asked, "Can I have a Cat?" she asked hopefully.

Will looked at his daughter as if she had somehow become someone else, "No!" he said with finality, Lily shook her head and sighed, "You can have just about anything else as a pet…anything other then a Cat" he said leaving, "ah well Spot, I can always ask Data if I can help look after you" she said

resigned to the fact that even her mother may not let her have a Cat either.

Day after, Data Returns

Lily

After my father said no to a Cat, I figured at least I could offer to help Data look after Spot, she is a gentle Cat, well I think so though I have heard otherwise, I believe it was because Spot felt safe and secure with me, who knows. Commander Data returns today so I can put my offer to him, I have just given Spot her breakfast which made her a happy Cat.

Oh here he is now, will let him catch up on what's been happening since he and the others were gone though he won't learn much as nothing much happened, apparently today we have a scheduled saucer section maintenance, I am looking forward to this, I have no idea why, what happens during this you wonder, well we detach the saucer section of the ship and watch to see if there is any thing that needs fixing, the same happens when my father re attaches it, we look for things that may not be right, quite interesting actually. For this we are going to wait till we are docked at Star base 71, good time to refuel and get supplies to.

Lily catches up with Data

I asked Commander Data if I could assist with Spot's care and I am sure I saw an attempt at a smile, "I believe that would be acceptable", he said which was nice, apparently he had been told of my bonding with the tabby and obviously was happy that she finally let someone care for her other then him


	7. Stasis

**Ok in this chapter, Lily and the others all take part in a scheduled saucer section maintenance, when she and a companion are sent out to investigate things go seriously wrong and the other Ensigns must now band together and save one of their own.**

Star base 71, Star date 6003

"Lets get this over and done with" sighed Riker a while after docking, they prepared for the maintenance, he activated the manual switch and manually detached the saucer with complete concentration, as he moved the disk the ship shuddered slightly, "That doesn't feel or sound good" commented Geordi as the disk moved off, "Indeed it did not" commented Data who was immediately scanning the computers to see if he could find the cause, he shook his head with confusion, "I do not believe this is good", when questioned Data mentioned that the sensors that would normally have picked up the misalignment, had not.

"Bring it back number one" said Picard, Will did so and this time as it docked it was very apparent something was not right at all, Geordi looked over at his Ensigns and said "Ok you two" he said nodding at Lily and her friend Regan, "I want you two to go and investigate from the outside", "Sie" they both said and headed off, the others he quickly gave orders to and then he and Data got investigating from the inside.

When outside, Regan and Lily got busy, it became apparent the disk was on a very odd angle, "Oh boy" said Regan Pooley, "This does not look…normal" added Lily, they prepared to do some repairing, doing so would mean getting up to where the disk docked. All seemed stable for a while and so they continued looking for the damaged part when suddenly, the saucer section shifted on its dock Lily lost her footing and hold, she fell from her position.

Regan quickly got back to the ground, "Lieutenant Commander La Forge, Sir!" he said urgently, on the ship Geordi looked up and pushing his COMM responded "Go ahead", Regan was panicking, "Sir we need a medical team down here now!" he said, Geordi relayed this to the sick bay and a team speedily was sent.

When the three medical officers appeared, one was holding a back board and the others carried other necessary equipment, one of the officers, a Vulcan, pulled out a Medical Tricorder and started scanning Lily's vitals, she shook her head and as the others moved her onto the backboard sighed as she spoke "Transporter team, 1 to beam to Sickbay", this was acknowledged and soon Lily arrived at the Sickbay, it was then stated they had 4 to beam up.

Deanna had been reading a book in her quarters when she felt intense pain, more so then usual which to her meant something was seriously wrong, she went to the Sickbay and straight to Crusher who was looking at the uploaded files from the Medical team, "Beverly, please tell me I am not imagining things, but I feeling so much pain it is not funny, it is more so then usual".

Beverly Crusher looked at the Councillor, "Deanna, Lily is in Intensive Care" she said, "something happened while she and a fellow Ensign were looking at the Saucer section", Deanna immediately went to the Intensive Care and finding her daughter, stroked her cheek, looking at the Vulcan by her she said "T'Rhia, please tell me she will be ok".

T'Rhia looked at the Councillor and mother of the young Ensign in her care, "I cannot say" she said, meanwhile Crusher was heading to the Bridge, the Commander needed to know his child was seriously not well, "Dr." said Picard looking up as she stepped through the doors, "Captain" she said then turned her attention to Riker, "Commander, may I have a word" she asked.

Will stood up and they went to a corner of the room, "It's about Lily" she said, Riker glanced over at Data "if that is so then I believe Data had better hear this as well", she nodded and Data was called over. She took a deep breath, "Lily is in the Intensive Care, she has been seriously injured and my team are working on her".

Data looked at Riker and said softly "Go be with her, I am sure the Captain will understand", Will nodded and following the Doctor, left the Bridge while Data explained, as Data predicted, Jean-Luc Picard indeed understood the situation. At the Sickbay, Will found Deanna by their daughter's bed and put his hands on her shoulders, "Will, Deanna, I feel that placing Lily into Stasis could be fatal, I do not believe her body will handle the reversal so I am putting her into a forced Stasis instead", said Dr Crusher, they nodded, "whatever you feel is best" the Commander answered.

Deanna started to feel at peace as her daughter was placed into a stasis, not even taking her eyes off her daughter she spoke quietly, "I am scared Will", Riker understood this and spoke assuredly, "Deanna, our daughter is a fighter, I am sure she will be fine", Deanna knew he really wasn't sure himself but went quiet.

Meanwhile Geordi and Picard were organising an investigation into the incident, "Data, please go and find all involved including the medical team that was sent and find out what you can", Data stood up, nodded and said "Yes Sir", he left the bridge.

Data decided to first go and question the young Ensign that accompanied Lily, upon finding the young Ensign he took him to a small room and getting the young man to take a seat started the questioning.

Ensign Regan Pooley

I was a little shaken but knowing that Commander Data needed all the information he could get for Starfleet who would want a report, I took some deep breaths before answering his questions, I told him that we had been chosen to go and assess and repair what we could on the Saucer section, suddenly it shifted on it's couplings and Lily lost her footing and fell. When he asked why I hadn't contacted the Sick bay immediately, I explained that I had panicked and called Lieutenant Commander La Forge instead.

Commander Data nodded and thanked me for my time and could I please go get the three members of the medical team that first attended to her, I saw he was visibly upset as I left and hoped he would be ok. I went to the Chief Medical Officer's office, I told her that Commander Data would like to speak to her team that had been sent to assess Lily, she nodded and thanking me I was dismissed.

Medical team member, T'Rhia

I along with two other members of the team were sent to speak to Commander Data, it was easier on me then my fellow colleagues as I being Vulcan, was more able to suppress my emotions but I did feel for them, what we saw was to say the least, not pretty.

When we arrived, we were asked to sit down, while most crew members would have used PADDs, Commander Data was able to save everything to memory and so was able to be more efficient.

He asked us to please tell him of what we saw when we arrived on the ground. I told him that we found Ensign Lily Riker lying on her back on the ground and not responding to our presence, scanning her with the Medical Tricorder, we suspected significant head injuries and possible spinal injuries.

I did feel for the Commander as I could tell he would much rather be with the young patient, after all he was her legal Guardian, but he knew that this report was vital to the investigation.

After many more questions, we were dismissed and so we returned to the Sick bay where we were to send for the Chief Medical Officer.

Chief Medical Officer, Dr Beverly Crusher

Grabbing my notes I went to see the Commander, I smiled a little as I felt the young Ensign in Intensive Care was a lucky young woman to have such an awesome Guardian.

Reaching the room, I told Data I was sorry, he shook his head, "she's a tough one" he said which from what I knew of Lily Riker, to be true.

I told him that Lily was now in an enforced Stasis, I said I would send the medical files to him for the report. He thanked me and dismissed me.

Councillor and mother, Deanna Troi

I had been reading a good book when I suddenly was overcome with immense pain, usually if someone was in pain I could handle it enough to function as I should, I decided to find out from Beverly if she knew why this may be, she took me a side and gently informed me that my daughter was in Intensive Care.

While she went to find Will, I went to sit by Lily's bed, T'Rhia was taking care of her and taking notes and told me she was unable to tell me whether Lily would be ok or not, I got the feeling the young Vulcan was trying to hold off what was a serious situation.

First Officer and father, Commander Will Riker

On the bridge we were all trying to work out why the Saucer section had done what it had when the turbo lift doors opened and the doctor stepped on to the floor, she told me she needed to have a word about my daughter, I got the feeling something was not right as she would not have come specially to see me if it was so I called Data over, he was her Guardian if something was to happen to either Deanna or me.

Beverly informed us that Lily was in Intensive care which confirmed my suspicions, Data told me to go and he would inform the captain on my absence.

Captain Jen-Luc Picard

When Data came to me and told me why Will had left the bridge, I knew it was the right thing to do, I have known the young Ensign from the say she was born and knew that indeed a father should be near his child. I decided that as soon as I was able, I was going to offer to have him relieved of his duties till we knew Lily was out of the danger, I could see Data was having a hard time processing the news as he was fondly known to young Lily as Uncle because he was her Guardian. I suspected that this would be one time he would turn his emotion chip off as he knew he needed a clear head, figuratively speaking.

Dr Crusher watched the commander and her Councillor carefully and wondered if she should have them both relieved of duty till such time, Riker watching Deanna carefully could see she was trying to stay strong, he decided he was going to make light of the situation and looking at his daughter. Having been told there was a big possibility she could hear him he said "Ensign, you will fight this or face the charge of insubordination", as he spoke, Beverly Crusher had brought Lily's brain details up on the main screen in the sickbay and watched as the brain waves peaked.

"Doctor…", one of the medical team had been watching Lily as her father had spoken and saw something, "what is it?" Beverly Crusher asked going over to the bio bed, "As Commander Riker spoke, Lily's mouth twitched at the corner as if she was…I don't know. Trying to smile". Beverly told the young medic to chart anything that was to happen involving muscle movement then turning to Will said, "Keep talking I also noted a peak in brain activity as you spoke as well"

Doctor Crusher returned to the screen, as she did so, the doors to the Sick bay opened and looking over towards them gave a wary smile, "Commander Data, come to see Lily?" the android nodded and went over to where said patient was. Crusher decided that while Data was in the room that she really would take notice of the brain activity, Data knowing the medical studies that had proven some stasis patients could hear told Lily that she had to get better or "who else would get interested in cybernetics?", Beverly defiantly felt that what was being said, was indeed getting through.

"I want it noted that I saw something similar to REM", stated the medic who had picked up on the mouth twitch, "Noted" said the chief medical officer as she quickly put it in her notes. Meanwhile the Ensigns were all gathered round their respective stations, they were all looking solemn, especially those in Engineering.

Eventually, the Saucer section was fixed and the Enterprise was able to leave Star base 71, everybody on board were doing their best to support their first officer and councillor and an Ensign usually on another shift had taken over Lily's duties while she as incapacitated.

Doctor Crusher had gone to Captain Picard and told him of her concerns for her patients parents and he had told her he was thinking along the same lines as she was but knowing his first officer, there would be protest if relieved from duty, "Beverly, I will keep an eye on Will, if he at any time seems unable to cope, I will let you know", Doctor Crusher nodded.

Lily awakens

A month or so later, Beverly Crusher was looking over Lily's observations, "I believe we can bring her out of the stasis now" she thought aloud "but first that left arm…..", she looked over at the table beside her, a Cybernetics specialist had been on board and they had together constructed a replacement as Lily had shattered all known bones leading to the hand and wrists including nerves.

The specialist was still onboard and so, finding him, they got busy attaching it, "did you say this young lady is an Ensign?" he asked, Crusher nodded, "Indeed, she is", the specialist smiled, "she should be as good as new after this" he commented.

After the operation, Crusher summoned her councillor and the Commander to the sick bay, "time to bring her out" she said……Crusher rearranged the information in the bio bed to reverse the stasis, as she came round, Riker had news for her, "You can have your Cat", he said, "Your grandfather is coming on board and is bringing you a Kitten".

Hearing this, Lily slowly turned her head towards him, "But you hate Cats" she said, her voice a little croaky from not having much use, "welcome back Lily D", he said with a smile.

Lily was looking rather confused, "The last thing I remember is helping maintain the saucer section, why am I in here?", Deanna looked at Crusher who nodded, "a little amnesia, she will come round, she has been under stasis for over a month, as she hit the ground her head suffered some trauma, it is expected she will have some minor amnesia". Lily looked at her questioningly, Crusher took a seat beside the bio bed, "Lily, you fell off the saucer section as you were doing your job, you have been in stasis for over a month", Lily nodded, "Ok".

Beverly gave Lily some medicine to help with the amnesia, "I will be able to join the others…won't I?", Lily asked, this was a question that her parents had not thought of, "indeed, you may for now go on light duties but over time you should be able to return to full duty, yes", Crusher agreed, "but first you need to get used to your hand", this made Lily look at her left hand, "cool, I am beginning to resemble the Borg!" this got a few laughs, "I sure hope not", said a voice as the doors to the sick bay opened and closed behind it, "No crew member of mine resembles the Borg".

"Captain Picard?" said Lily surprised, "Indeed" he said, "besides the Borg have their technologies on the outside as well as the inside", Riker looked at his Captain, "and they are rather ugly from what I remember to", Picard had to agree.

Lily was impatient "Can I go now" she asked, "she is indeed your daughter, Commander" said Crusher as she released her patient from the bio bed.

The first place Lily headed was for the observation lounge, once there, she sat down and stared out the window, sighing she let her thoughts wander, whatever the doctor had given her, obviously was doing it's job as her thoughts went to the incident and her mind started piecing things together, as she flinched from the memory of the fall, the doors opened and Wesley Crusher came in, "You ok Lil?" he asked. Looking up she nodded, "Yes, I will be" she said, "whatever your mother gave me to help my memory return, is potent to say the least", Wesley nodded, "Yeah it will do that". The two talked for a while and Lily revealed she was finally allowed to have a cat, "ah so the Commander has given in huh?", Wesley asked, Lily grinned, "I wonder what it will look like?"

It wasn't long till she found out, the Enterprise was stopping at Earth to pick up Kyle Riker, who was in charge of the wee kitten, Data was informing the bridge crew they would arrive in "1 hour, 2 minutes and 30 seconds".

At exactly that time, the Enterprise came into orbit and waited, "signal to beam up received" said Worf who was on Transporter duty, "bring him up Mr Worf", said Picard with a smile, Worf did so and showed Riker senior to the bridge, "I see you have brought a Cat" he stated to which Kyle Riker nodded, "I am told my son has relented and is allowed my grand daughter to have the kitten", Worf could only shake his head.


	8. Omicron Theta

At the bridge, Riker stood up on seeing his father, Picard to stood up to give a welcoming hand shake, "welcome aboard, Kyle" said Picard, "for what the second or third time in my life time" smiled Kyle warmly, "I know of a young woman who will be very happy to see you, I believe" said Will who first needed to find his daughter, "Computer, please tell me the location of Ensign Lily", the computer responded, "Observation Lounge is where you will find her", Will led the way.

Lily who was again alone as Wesley had gone to do some study, glanced away from the window as her father and grandfather entered, Lily had only seen her grandfather once before when she was a baby, only knew him by the fact he had a little basket with a tiny kitten in it, stood up to greet him, once introduced she was shown the wee cat, it was white with green eyes, "It is a female and been fixed to as I have been informed the ship has many a Cat aboard" said Kyle.

Lily gently picked up the kitten, who then snuggled close to her and knowing the question that hung in the air said, "Indeed I do have a name for it, one that is fitting", hearing that, Kyle Riker startled as he had forgotten Lily was a quarter Betazoid, "do tell" said Will interested. "Omicron Theta" she said, "after Uncle Data's home planet, officially O.T for short", Will and Kyle looked at each other, "I am sure, Uncle Data will be honoured to hear that" said Will, "Now I guess you had better go and get O.T, settled into her new room".

Lily registered the smirk on her father's face and playfully slapped him lightly, "Careful, your face might stay that way" she said as she headed for her quarters with the little kitten.

Lily settled the wee kitten into her new surroundings and went to get Data, she wanted to introduce him, finding him she told him of the wee kitten, "Her name is O.T for short" she said, "like Occupational Therapy?", he queried, she laughed, "No, it stands for Omicron Theta, your home planet" she said, he smiled.

Data fondly patted the kitten who immediately purred, "she likes you", said Lily, Data was very happy.


	9. Tobias

**Please write some reviews, I like to know what my readers think, I do acknowledge my star dates are all out as I no realise they go in years not actual days I would also like to mention that in this I have placed Wesley at the age of 21. **

Star date 6007, starting 0600 hours

Lily gently got out of bed, being careful not to disturb O.T, since only being on light duties for a while; she was able to get up a little later and today she was on Transporter duty, this was not only light in duties but also gave her the much needed therapy to.

In the bathroom she dresses and has a wash before heading to Transporter room 3 where she will be stationed, on the way she crosses the path of Wesley who is heading for the bridge, "Hey Wesley", she says with a smile, "hey Lily" he replies.

Meanwhile it seems they have received a distress call on the bridge. Picard answers it and introduces himself, "Captain, I am Anira, this is my son Tobias, we are the only two left on Enron 9, all of the others have gone believing we will follow", when asked why and what is wrong, the mother responds, "Captain, our sun is going into a supernova, please help us!", Picard nodded and turning to Riker said, "prepare an away team, number one", Riker nodded, "Geordi, Data" he said leaving the bridge for the Transporter.

As they reach the Transporter room, Picard had the ship orbit the planet, Lily prepared them for going down to Enron 9…"Energise" said Riker and they beamed down.

Enron 9

Riker went and introduced them to the mother who was clearly distressed, he then went to speak with the young boy who was about 9 and was sitting in electric chair, "Hi", he said, "Hi" said the boy. "I am Commander Riker from the USS Enterprise, we hear you need help", Riker told him, "I am Tobias, our sun is going into supernova, we are stuck" answered the boy, "indeed your not" said Data coming over, "we have come to help"

Geordi turned "Commander, we had better get these two off here…now" he said, "Transporter, lock on to my location, we have two extra" said Riker. "Locked on and ready Sir" Lily replied, "Energise!" said Riker.

On board the Enterprise

As the away team and the two members from Enron 9 materialised, Lily watched carefully in case of any emergency, luckily all went well and she said "Captain Picard, the away team and the mother and child are on board Sir", "Thank you Ensign, please send them through to the observation lounge" came Picard's reply, "Sir they are on their way" Lily responded.

Observation lounge

Picard looked at the young boy as he followed behind Data smiled, he stood up and shook the young woman who had called from the planet, "Captain Picard, I have heard a lot about you", Anira said shyly, Picard responded with a smile in return and asked "May I ask about your son?", Anira looking over at Tobias nodded, "Captain m son has Spina Bifida, we have not the means to help him".

Picard nodded, "we can give him the best medical help here, our chief medical officer is very skilled", hearing this Tobias spoke up, "Will I be able to walk and run and play like others my age?", "Indeed young man" came the voice of the doctor as she entered the observation lounge, she had been called on by Lily with the captains request, he smiled at her, "Cool" he said.

Picard looked at everyone then called into the COMM "Ensign Lily, report to the observation lounge", "on my way Sir" she responded.

When she arrived she approached Picard, "You asked for me Sir?" she asked, "Indeed, may I leave Tobias in you watchful care, show him around, I believe you are the right person for this", Lily nodded wondering why had picked her, "Yes sir but why me?" she asked, "you may be able to show him how your hand works" the Captain answered which caused Lily to blush, "Oh…alright sir" she said.

She led the boy out of the room and showed him around all the places children were allowed to go.

Lily took him down to meet some children his own age, on the way he asked her how old she was, "16" she responded, "I will be 17 in a few days time to be exact", Tobias grinned, "what are birthdays like on here?" he asked, "They are awesome" she told him, "it depends on if you're a child or like me, hold a position on board, but either way they are fun".

"The Captain said you would be good at looking after me, something to do with you hand?" asked Tobias, "I have recently had an accident, the second in my life time to cause damage, my left hand has been remade if you like, by using Cybernetics, see", she showed him her hand, "it looks the same to me" he said, "that is the point, it is fully functional and uses electrodes, this is how they will allow you to walk", Tobias smiled.

Down at the ships play ground, Wesley was watching the children, Lily introduced Tobias to the others his age and he joined in a game of ball.

While they played, the two Ensigns talked, "want to meet at ten forward at 1800 hours?" asked Wesley, "of course" Lily said happily.

Meanwhile Deanna had picked up on her daughters thoughts and smiled, as soon as she had a chance she pulled Will over "Your daughter I believe is in love" she told him, Riker raised an eye brow "Can you find out who?", Deanna shook her head, "do you know where she is?" he asked, "children's area with the young boy" she answered, Riker decided to go investigate.

When the doors opened to the children's area, Wesley looked up, "ah oh" he said, Lily looked up and frowned, "Oh no" she agreed. Coming over to them, Riker looked at them and said, "Ensign Crusher, a word if I may?" Wesley flinched, stood up and followed him out. In the observation lounge, Will sat the young man down, "Wesley, you like my daughter right?" Wesley nodded "I do sir, very much", Riker nodded, "well then…I shell not stand in your way", Wesley went shy "Thank you sir".

Returning to the children's area, Wesley looked surprised, "He doesn't mind us being together?" asked Lily shocked, "he doesn't mind" he agreed.

Tobias looked at one of the others "How did she know what he was thinking?", the young girl smiled, "Lily is quarter Betazoid, they can read peoples thoughts and feelings", Tobias was amazed, "wow" he said.

"Come on Tobias, your wanted in Sick bay", Lily told him as she was asked to escort him over the COMM; he followed her and the children for playing with him. Wesley decided to accompany them as a parent had come to take over.

At the Sick bay, Doctor Crusher examined the young boy, "Have you seen Ensign Lily's hand?" she asked him, he nodded, "How would you like your legs to work like that?", a grin spread fro ear to ear on Tobias's face, "Yes please" he said, "We have a specialist coming to see you when we arrive at Pacifica" she told him.

After his visit with Doctor Crusher, Wesley and Lily took him to ten forward, "we are going to meet a really neat person, well she's actually El Aurian but hey" said Lily who wanted to speak to Guinan.

Ten forward

"Hey Guinan, we brought a friend with us" said Lily greeting the bar tender, Guinan smiled, "would you like anything, an Orange juice maybe?" she asked Tobias, "Yes please" he said, she got one for him and the three talked.

"I get the feeling something is troubling you Lily" said Guinan looking at the splitting image of Commander Riker and thinking of how proud he must be of his daughter, Lily looked at her and sighed, "Guinan I have been having nightmares if you like", the El Aurian looked at her, "Have you told your parents", Lily shook her head, "No it will only worry them", Guinan sighed "want to talk about it?" she asked.

Lily nodded, it was something she knew Wesley would find out eventually, when it came to IQ tests they were not far off from each other in intellect, "You know how I have implants to hear, it is due to a childhood accident, my family nor the rest of the crew talk about it and my mind had blocked it out so I do not remember much of it, only now I am seeing bits and pieces of it in a dream every night", Wesley looked at her in shock, Guinan insisted she talk to her parents "They maybe able to help you, maybe it is time they did talk about it" she said.

Lily, Wesley and Tobias left after awhile as Lily agreed and promised she would talk to her parents.

Tobias has surgery 

The ship had docked at Pacifica and the Cybernetics specialist again was on board, Lily and the crew were preparing for her 21st.

Tobias was nervous and was a little fidgety so he was sent to Councillor Troi for some emotional support, "I sense your nervousness and anxiety Tobias" she said, "I am, I am actually scared", Deanna nodded "Yes, that is understandable, you fear the unknown, you have never walked so you do not know what walking is like", he was shocked, "Yeah" he said impressed.

They talked for a long time and eventually Tobias hugged her and thanked her for talking with him, "You are welcome Tobias, if you need to talk you know where I am", he agreed he did know.

Doctor Crusher came in and smiling said "Ready?", Tobias nodded "as ready as I will ever be" he said, Crusher led him to the sick bay and prepared him, the Cybernetics specialist told the young boy what to expect before he was put to sleep.

During the surgery Tobias was to have his spine straightened and self adjusting spine plates placed to keep it straight, they were to place electrodes in his legs that would send impulses that would get his legs to move. They even removed his shunt and managed to create a drainage passage for the brain fluid to drain on its own.

8 hours later

After closing the wound they woke him up slowly, "it was a success" said Doctor Crusher, Tobias smiled and said "is my Mum here?", it was confirmed she was and she was led in, she had tears of joy running down her face, "No more headaches Mum" said Tobias with a grin, Anira thanked the chief medical officer and the specialist and hugged her son carefully.

Lily asked if she could go see Tobias, she was currently working on the bridge and so far there was not much being done "Of course, bring us back a report on his progress" said Picard, "I will sir" she said as she left for the sick bay. Once there she told Doctor Crusher of the Captains request for the report and she agreed to have one done for him.

Lily went to Tobias "so how are you feeling?" she asked, Tobias smiled, "I am told I do not have my shunt anymore, they created a passage for the fluid to drain on it's own" he said happily, Lily looked at the doctor "what's a shunt?" she asked. Beverly Crusher showed her the shunt from Tobias's head, "it drains the excess brain fluid from his brain, well was" she said.

Lily returned to the bridge with the required report, "he's doing fine Captain, they plan to have him up and using his legs in a day or two" she said as she handed him the PADD. Picard smiled "Nice to know we can help a young child out don't you think Number one?" he asked glancing at Riker, "Of course" Riker responded.

The Cybernetics specialist was to remain on board for the initial test to make sure all went well.

Lily returned to sick bay and said "Guess what you will be walking on my birthday", Tobias's eyes lit up, "Realy?" he asked, she nodded "Yes" she said "and I would be honoured if you and your Mum would celevrate with me, they both agreed they would, "Thank you" said Anira.


	10. The Star fleet conundrim

The next day after dropping off the Cybernetics specialist at Station 7, the Enterprise headed for Solar IV where they were to drop Riva off, Lily was in Shuttle bay 2 assisting in the repair of a shuttle, she found this interesting; Geordi of course was on the bridge but was keeping an eye on progress.

"Ok ensign turn the shuttle onto positive 2" said Miles O'Brian, Lily did as asked and the shuttle turned on, O'Brian alerted Geordi "we have success" he said, "excellent" came Geordi's response.

After that job was done the two left the shuttle bay, "Enjoy your birthday yesterday Ensign?" asked O'Brian, "I did thank you sir" she said, he smiled "17 is a good age" he said as they headed back to Engineering.

In Engineering everything was going smoothly.

Soon Lily's shift was over and she decided she was going to have some fun and show off her skills at the same time.

The battle bridge

_Lily has the Saucer section separated and with a look of pure concentration she is manually bringing it back in, she brought it to the point where the inertia would eventually take over._

Turning around afterwards she says "Computer save program and exit", "program saved" said the computer as the door appeared before her, she left the holodeck with the knowledge that no one would believe her if she told them she could do a manual dock of the Saucer section.

Her quarters

Lily returns to her quarters and decides to read a book; she has a smug look on her face as she sits down to the book.

When it was time to go join her parents for dinner as she did at least twice a week, she still had that smug look on her face. Will questioned her "Nothing dad, I have just had a good day" she said "I think I go back to full duties now", Deanna suggested she talk to Doctor Crusher for confirmation, Lily said she would.

They talked as they ate and Lily thanked her parents for a neat birthday celebration the night before, "You are welcome, glad you liked it" said Deanna, Lily looked at Riker "and thank you for not telling any embarrassing stories dad", he smiled "Your welcome" he said.

Back in her quarters she got ready for bed, as soon as she hit her pillow, she was asleep.

The next morning

Lily did as she had promised and went to see Doctor Crusher; she had been to report to Geordi first so he knew where she would be. As she entered the sick bay, Doctor Crusher looked up "What can I do for you Lily?" she asked, "Doctor I believe I am capable of returning to full duty, Mum said I was to come and get your opinion on the matter", Doctor Crusher nodded and decided to run tests first for her to be satisfied.

She scanned Lily's hand, poked and prodded it and asked "any pain?", "No, none" said Lily, Doctor Crusher was satisfied "I will send a report with a recommendation to return to full duty to Captain Picard and Lieutenant La Forge" she said, Lily smiled "Thank you, Crusher smiled back and Lily left.

Reporting back to Geordi her smile told him everything "Doctor Crusher said she will be sending you a recommendation for me to return to full duty Sir" she said, Geordi smiled "in that case welcome back on board Ensign, your full time presence has been missed", she was not sure whether to laugh or not "really?" she asked, he nodded "Yeah, you bring a good sense of humour to the Engineering department and when you were on light duties it was not as fun", Lily thanked him.

As she worked, Lily thought of what she would do once finished for the day, first thing would be to go and play around in the holodeck.

When the ship arrived at Solar IV, Geordi had Lily report to the Transporter room so she could see Riva off, she had specifically asked if she could say good by and it had been granted, at the Transporter room her father was already there, Riva and his chorus stepped onto the platform and turned to face them, "I hope things go well" Riker told him, Lily told him telepathically that she hoped he would one day return and she was given permission to say "energise!", he was soon gone.

Holodeck

Lily had reinstated the program, she was finally free and again in pure concentration she was bringing the Saucer section back, what she had not realised was she had gone a little over time and as she was bringing it back, Captain Picard walked in, as he watched her docking it, his jaw dropped "That's incredible" he said quietly as she re docked it, she turned "Captain…please keep this to yourself" she said, "Lily you are truly skilled, this should be noted" he said, "My father would never believe it" she said, Picard thought otherwise "Your father would be impressed Miss Riker, if I know him as well as I think I do", Lily looked down at the floor "Ok" she said. Lily again saved the program and walked out leaving the Captain to his time alone, she was not sure what it will mean if he noted down what he had seen but Lily knew it would be questioned and scrutinised.

Lily was right, when the Captain noted her skill and sent word to Star fleet a day later, it was indeed scrutinised, they insisted on sending an Admiral to investigate these claims, Picard sighed and relented.

"What would be required of me sir?" Lily asked Picard, "They will probably ask you to demonstrate" he said, "I...I am not sure I can sir" she said, Picard looked at her "Lily, you can, I have seen you, just do it like you would as if I had not seen you". Lily nodded "For you sir...I will" she said, he smiled "I am glad to hear that, you may be the first Star fleet member to be able to do this at your level" he said.

After speaking with the Captain, Lily found her father who had been told of the investigation by Star fleet, as they were still on duty she referred to him as in rank "Sir where would I find Commander Data?", Will looked at his daughter, a small twinkle in his eye "I do believe you will find him on the bridge", Lily thanked him, she would wait till after the shift was over, she needed to talk to him as he had been investigated by Star Fleet more then he cared to count, he even had his sentience questioned once and her father had been ordered to argue against Data's sentience to his anguish.

Data had forgiven her father for the incident as he knew that Riker had been stonewalled into it. Lily was nervous as the Captain had been told the Admiral would be meeting them at Star base 198, this meant a slight detour in their mission Lily apologised saying it was her fault, seeing the distress Geordi sent her to sick bay for assessment "You are of no use here Ensign" he said and he was right.

At the sick bay she went straight to her mother, she wished it was he end of her shift then she could refer to Deanna as Mum but instead "Councillor can I have a word?" she asked softly.

"Of course come in" said Deanna, Lily went in "Lieutenant La Forge sent me here, suggested I was no use while I was feeling like this", Deanna agreed "Lily, you are anxious about the assessment, yes I have been informed of it" she said "No one your level should be able to do that, it is a difficult manoeuvre", "Lily nodded "I know", "Lily you will do fine, you are intelligent, highly intelligent and the Admiral will see that, your father is proud of you, impressed even", Lily looked at her "he is, has he said that?", Deanna smiled "He has".

End of shift

Lily went to find Data, at his quarters she waited till he told her to come in, looking over his shoulder he smiled "ah Lily" he said, she looked down at the floor, "Uncle Data can I ask you something?" she asked, he stopped what he was doing and turned "Of course" he said.

"I am sure you know I am being investigated by Star fleet" she said, he nodded "well I was wondering, how did you feel when you were being investigated?", taking a seat he indicated for her to do so "Lily when I went through those times I did not feel" he said, "Yes but something must have been going through your mind", he agreed that many things were going through his mind.

"Lily I have heard from your father and the Captain of your skill, you have talent and I do believe your brain is wired differently to most other humans, you pick things up easily and learn fast", Lily nodded "I might have to agree with your analysis" she said "But if you are right, my intelligence is getting me into trouble" she said, "No Lily, it is getting people to see you and in doing so, they will be educated", she stood up and hugged him "Thank you" she said, "You are most welcome" he said.

In her quarters

Lily sat back on her bed and sighed _Why me?_ She thought, just then her door alerted her to a visited, she told them to come in, it was her father "I have just been told you're a little distressed by your mother and Data" he said sitting himself beside her, "Why am I like this, why am I so….not like everyone else?" she asked him, he shook his head "I do not know though I do no Data gave you a reasonably good explanation", Lily looked at him "He told you?", Riker nodded "he did". Lily shook her head "my intelligence is causing grief, no one my age should be able to manually dock the Saucer section" she said, he could hear the distress in her voice "Look Lily I know you won't believe me when I say this but I am proud of you and yes I am impressed, your right I couldn't do it at your age it took me years of practice".

"Dad are you sure I have no android in me anywhere?' she asked, this made Riker chuckle "If there is we didn't know about it", Lily smiled and he pulled her in for a hug "that's better" he said "a smile suits you better", "I agree" she said, Will sighed "Lily you need not be distressed, all they will do is get you to show them, they will then determine your ability nothing more", Lily knew he was right and calmed down.

Will ruffled her hair "Get some sleep, I do believe your to meet the Admiral with us in the morning" he said and stood up t leave "But….tomorrow we pick up the examiner" she said, "Indeed and it seems you get to bring him on board" said Riker turning to leave.

Hopping into bed, Lily was not sure if she would find sleep but she did.

"Ensign Lily to Transporter room 3" came the call the next morning, "On my way" she responded, quickly found a clean top and pants, threw them on and headed for Transporter room 3 as requested.

Chief O'Brian was waiting for her as well as the Captain and Riker, she shuffled her feet nervously "Calm down Ensign" said Picard "Admirals don't bite…well they didn't last time I saw one", Picard who was usually serious knew she was nervous and so had said that to calm her down and Lily was grateful for it.

"Signal received to beam up" said O'Brian, Picard nodded "Bring them up" he said, O'Brian did so, two people appeared on the platform, Picard and Riker stepped forward "Welcome aboard the Enterprise, I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard and this is my first officer Commander William Riker", they shook hands "I am Admiral Cook and this is Commander O'Grady" said the Admiral.

They stepped off the Transporter and the Admiral went to Lily "and This must be the young Ensign you speak of Captain" he said, Picard nodded "Admiral I would like you to meet Ensign Lily Riker" he said, The Admiral shook Lily's hand "I see you are nervous Ensign" he said softly, this put Lily at ease "I am a little Sir yes" she said, "No need to be" he said "It is a simple examination".

They headed for the Holodeck, as they did so, the Admiral and his Commander told Lily what to expect, Lily nodded "Are the Captain and Commander Riker allowed to be with us?" she asked, "I do not see why not" said Commander O'Grady "In fact the distraction might be good", she knew what they were hinting at.

In the Holodeck

Lily had told the computer what was needed and it was all set up when they entered, she set to work on completing her task, with pure concentration she finished the task at hand and turned, the Admiral and his Commander were shaking their heads "That is incredible, lets see you do that in 2 years time young Ensign" said the Admiral, "Thank you sir" she said then "exit program", the doors appeared and the images disappeared.

"I will be noting this on your file, if I am correct you are the youngest member of Star Fleet to be able to do this" the Admiral told her, Lily blushed and they left the holodeck.

Meanwhile Wesley had been going around organising a celebration for Lily, he had managed to get everyone Lily knew and worked with to come, they all knew Lily would prove herself, she always did.

The Admiral and Commander O'Grady were taken to the Transporter room and beamed back down to the Star base, Lily, Riker and Picard headed for the bridge, as they entered, everyone started clapping upon seeing her smile and Riker's grin "Settle down" said Picard "give her some space", Lily thankful to the Captain told them how Star Fleet could not officially give her the accreditation because of her age but they were going to put it as an official notation on her file that she can do it.

"Congratulations Ensign" said Worf, "I agree well done" said Geordi, Data looked at her and smiled "Thank you Sirs" said Lily as she asked what was required of her "Nothing" said Geordi "we all decided you would need a rest after that", Lily laughed "Sir please assign me some duties otherwise I will go mad with boredom", Geordi agreed and so she was set to work.

The Enterprise set off to continue their mission.


	11. The Pakleds

**In this chapter, Lily is assisting Geordi on repairing a ship, Deanna Troi will be seen under extreme stress in this one.**

It was Lily's time on the bridge, another reason why she liked it was not just because of the excitement but because she was often working alongside Data, other then Wesley, he was a match for her in intelligence and she liked that.

Worf noted a distress call "Captain I believe we have trouble" he said, Picard looked at him "How Mr Worf?", "I believe the Bakled's are back" he said, Picard and Riker looked at each other, when they opened hailing frequencies they were told they needed help, this time the enterprise had a plan "Alright we will send 2 people over this time, we don't trust you" said Riker.

Geordi looked over at Lily "Ensign Lily your coming with me" he said, she stood up and followed him, the ships idea was if there was two of them, the Pakleds would be well behaved, they were to be proven wrong.

Onboard the Pakled ship

"Alright I see this is a different ship this time, what happened to the other one?" asked Geordi to the one who seemed to be in charge "It was destroyed, everyone died" said one "we have a better one but it's broken", Geordi nodded "yeah sure" he said and they were led to where the fault was.

Geordi and Lily got to work on fixing it, then like last time something else went wrong and Geordi started getting really weird thoughts about last time "Ok guys we're going back, we are needed" he said, the Pakleds had gotten a sense that Lily was highly intelligent and turned to face him "You are but she's not" said one, as he spoke Lily was placed in a force field.

Geordi tapped on his COMM "Geordi to Enterprise!", "Enterprise receiving, go on Geordi" said Picard, "Sir beam me up now, I will explain as soon as I am on board", Picard picked up Geordi's urgency and beamed him up straight to the bridge.

Geordi onboard

"Sir, good thing Commander Riker is not here" he said noting Riker had left the bridge temporarily "why what's wrong?" asked Picard now realising Lily was not with him "The Pakleds have her in a force field, they have sensed her high intelligence" said Geordi, Picard lost all colour, "Geordi go find Commander Riker send him to my ready room, Data go and inform Doctor Crusher to keep the councillor in Sick bay, restrain her if possible!", Data stood up "Sir, right away sir" and he left with Geordi.

In his ready room, Picard was in deep thought when the doors opened, seeing it was Riker, Picard got serious "you have come against the Pakleds before yes?", Riker nodded "I need you to stay calm number one, for your daughters sake", on hearing that Riker looked at him with a look of worry "what do you mean?" he asked although he had a fair idea, "Will, they have Lily in a force field, they know of her high IQ"

Riker stood up and quickly left the room "Lieutenant Worf!" Picard said to him over the COMM "I want you to get a security personal to keep an eye on Commander Riker, the Pakleds have Ensign Lily and it seems we are going to have to find away to free her" he said, "Right away sir" responded Worf.

Worf himself placed himself on guard and finding Riker, he was looking at Geordi "Tell me Lieutenant what happened aboard that ship", Geordi turned and looked at him and told him everything, "why didn't you just grab her and come back as soon as you felt something was not right?" he asked, Worf stepped forward "Commander, back off!" he said with a warning tone.

Riker did and turned to look at Worf "Commander, we know that is your daughter on that ship, she is also a crew member, we are all upset by the events that have just occurred" said Worf speaking normally, "we will do everything within our power to get her back", Riker calmed down "Your right Worf" he said and facing Geordi said "Sorry Lieutenant", Geordi nodded "I understand, I am not happy either, Lily is one of my best Ensigns, she's always active and keen, that is why I picked her to work in my team" he said, Riker thanked him and went back to the bridge.

Meanwhile in Sick bay, Crusher has just been informed by Data of the events, Deanna knows something is wrong and comes in "where's my daughter?" she asks, Beverly sits her down and tells her and then decides because of the nature of the event and of who Deanna was, she would sedate her.

Administering the hypo spray, Doctor Crusher and Data lay Deanna on a table.

Data returned to the bridge and informed Picard of Doctor Crushers decision, Picard nodded "That maybe a good thing" he said then the three of them plus Geordi and Worf met in the observation lounge to discuss means of getting Lily back, "If we could trust Councillor Troi to not let her emotions get in the way, she could have assisted us by telling us what is going through the Pakleds heads and Lily's" said Geordi, "That's the problem, we can't trust her not to do something silly" said Picard.

Onboard the Pakled ship

The Pakleds turned to Lily "You are smart" one said, "very, very smart", she just looked at them and was trying to stay calm, "we want your knowledge, all of it" another said. Lily got thinking "Ok but can I please first let my father know I am ok?" she asked, they agreed and contacted the Enterprise.

The Enterprise

Receiving the hail, they opened the frequencies and used the Observation lounge, "Captain Picard, we have someone of yours on board" said the captain of the Pakled ship, "I am well aware of that" said Picard "is she ok, please tell us that much", the Pakled Captain stepped aside "see for yourself" he said as they got to see the force field holding Lily, after that few seconds the Pakleds cut the visual ties, Picard realised they had no choice "Dr Crusher, revive Councillor Troi, bring her to the Observation lounge, in restraints if need be".

Doctor Crusher did as asked, in the lounge, Picard looked at her "Councillor, we need your help in setting Lily free, we are going to use a ploy, similar to when you rescued Geordi nut using you to communicate with your daughter through mind", Deanna nodded "I think I can do that Captain" she said, "good" said Picard, they told Deanna all Lily needed to be told and she manged to get a link with her daughter.

"_Lily do not say anything out loud but this is what we need you to do" _Deanna told her daughter _"Share your knowledge, not all of it, tell them you will share it if they release you from the force field, tell them that your mind is clearer then"_, Lily responded _"alright Mum…if this doesn't work, tell dad I love him" _she said.

Onboard the Pakled ship

Lily did as asked "I will share my knowledge with you but for that to happen, I need you to remove the force field, my mind doesn't work around them", showing just how un smart they were, they did so, she started telling them bits of what she knew, as she did this, Picard had Chief O'Brian lock onto her coordinates "Beam her up… now!" he said, O'Brian did so.

Back on the Enterprise

Lily out of relief, stepped off the Transporter and being met by her father, mother, Picard and the Transporter chief, hugged them all, "Welcome back Ensign" said Picard with a smile.

"What an adventure, one I wish not to repeat" she said as they headed back for the bridge, everyone laughed wih her and had to agree.


	12. Deanna's daughter

**This will be the last chapter to this story, there is a sequel coming though.**

On the bridge there was word of a hail from a ship "It's Romulan" said Worf, "Open hailing frequencies" said Picard, "Hailing frequencies open sir" said Worf.

Picard introduced himself then asked why the Romulans were in the area that they were in "Research" said the Romulan Captain, Deanna was not on the bridge but Lily turned to the Captain, "Sir I sense dishonesty, they do not tell the truth" she said, Riker looked at his daughter, so did Picard a little shocked "How so Ensign?" he asked, "They are hiding something sir, I sense they are up to something but what I do not know".

"Sir they are charging weapons!" said Worf, Picard muttered under his breath "You are truly your mothers daughter!", "Shields up, go to red alert!" he said aloud, Data looked confused, when done, Data looked at the Captain "she is her mothers daughter sir, how could she not be?', Picard looked at Data "It's an expression of speech, Data" he said, "Oh" said Data.

It soon came apparent that the Romulans wanted a fight so Worf being tactical officer, gave them one, "They have retreated sir" he said after awhile, everyone sighed "Now lets get to our destination" said Picard "Set the course speed for 8.9 Ensign Lily" he said, "course set sir" "Engage!" he said.

**Sorry this chapter is short, sequel coming right up.**


End file.
